Enamorada de mi vecino de enfrente
by andrielys
Summary: bella es una chica como cualquier otra que por cuestiones de la vida se enamora del el nuevo chico de enfrente


Enamorada de mi vecino de enfrente

**BPOV**

Hola soy Bella Swan y esta es mi historia.. no soy ese tipo de chica popular en la secundaria ni tampoco soy aquella sabelotodo o cerebrito del salón, soy una chica soñadora que siempre está en su mundo de fantasías ya sea soñando con sus personajes de sus libros o soñando con conocer el mundo.

Hoy es lunes otro día más en el año, son las 6:00am no me quiero levantar de la cama, pero tengo que hacerlo si no a mi mama le daría un ataque de histeria y no es muy bueno que eso suceda. Con mucha pereza me levanto, hago mi cama y salgo corriendo al baño a ducharme para lograr quitarme el adormilamiento, salgo envuelta en una toalla y voy directo hacia mi closet pero de reojo observo que hay una mudanza en la casa de los Zambrano (ya no viven ahí), me quedo observando un rato mas pero lo que logro ver son cajas, cajas y mas cajas; miro el reloj que esta encima de la mesita que a lado de mi cama y me doy cuenta que son las 6:40am Se me hizo tarde! Me apresuro en vestirme y bajo hasta la cocina pero me doy cuenta que ya mis padres se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos por lo que tome una tostada y sali lo mas rápido posible a la parada del autobús y cuando voy llegando me pasa por un lado y intento correr pero mis detestables pies me traicionan y caigo de bruces al pavimento Que tonta soy! Me tocara irme caminando. Por obra del espíritu santo logre llegar al instituto pero tardísimo ya eran las 7:30am mi profesor de español el sr Rodríguez no me dejaría entrar, pero de igual forma fui al salón a inventarle una excusa para que me dejara entrar, no soné muy convincente pero funciono. La clase de español estuvo aburrida como siempre que tenía esa clase, cuando llegue a la cafetería sentí que me golpeaba algo sumamente duro en la espalda que al cabo de tres segundos se sentía húmedo, coloque mi mano en ese lugar y me di cuenta que fue un huevo podrido, me di la vuelta para ver quien había sido y logre divisar que fueron las oxigenadas amigas Tanya, Tanya siempre ha estado molestándome desde el 1er año de secundaria pero yo todavía no he logrado encararla y decirle todas las cosas malas que sentía hacia ella, no lo hago es por miedo a quedar como una tonta. Le di gracias a dios que cargaba mi suéter encima y fue el que se ensucio me lo quite y lo guarde en mi mochila. El día trascurso lento, ya en el autobús tome asiento en el último puesto que es siempre donde me coloco, en un momento me doy cuenta que a lado mio de sienta una chica de cabello negro y usando lentes ovalados, la observe de reojo que me estaba mirando y por cortesía le sonreí por lo que también ella hizo lo mismo, en un momento del trascurso del viaje escuche que me hablaban

-disculpa?- le respondi sin entender lo que me había dicho- lo siento no te escuche

-lo que te dije fue Hola- me dijo con la mirada hacia sus una que las tenia pintadas de un color melón se veía avergonzada- lo siento no quise interrumpirte pero lo que sucede es que no tengo amigos soy nueva en el pueblo y pues no soy buena haciendo amigos me entiendes?

-si te entiendo pues a mi me pasa lo mismo que tu pero me gusta estar asi- le dije con la mirada hacia la ventana- pero si quieres ser mi amiga para mi no hay ningún problema

-gracias eres muy amable- en su mirada había sinceridad y agradecimiento

Hablamos de todo un poco y me di cuenta de que teníamos cosas en común, me despedi de ella cuando baje del autobús y fui rumbo a mi casa, cuando llegue consegui una nota en el refrigerador era de mi madre decía que había ido a hacer compras y que llegaría un poco tarde que en el refrigerador había una tarta de manzanas para llevárselas a los nuevos vecinos y que si podía llevársela seria de su agrado, deje la nota en la encimera y me prepare el almuerzo luego me fui a tomar una ducha, me acomode para ir a llevarles la tarta a los vecinos nuevos. Sali de la casa y cruce la calle, cuando llegue toque el timbre una vez, la puerta se abrió y me recibió una señora un poco mas alta que yo, con el cabello cobrizo hasta los hombros , su piel era blanca y como una porcelana; me saludo con entusiasmo y me recibió la tarta con mucho amor

-hola cariño mi nombre es Esme Cullen- se acomodo su cabello hacia un lado dejando ver sus hermosos pendientes dorados, se podía notar que era buena persona- eres la primera persona en hacernos visita es todo un gusto

-el gusto es mio señora Esme Cullen-le dije un poco sonrojada debido a que era primera vez que la veía

-nada de señora me hace sentir vieja y dudo que me vea como tal, dime Esme cariño- me dijo tomándome de la mano. Me enseno su casa era demasiado bonita no es que la mia no lo fuera que esta era bonita, tenia colores cálidos sus muebles eran de terciopelo marrón, tenían esculturas se podía notar que no había niños ya que no había desorden.

-vamos al jardín que allí se encuentran mi esposo y mis tres bebes-me dijo con mucha emoción- les vas a gustar te lo aseguro

Al llegar al jardín pude ver que en esquina de esta se encontraba una mesa de picnic donde de hallaban sentados cuatro persona, la primera era de una edad promedio a 45 años sin exagerar su cabello era rubio, su tono de piel era blanca al igual que la de Esme, la segunda era una chica de baja estatura, tenia aspecto a un duendecillo, su cabello era marrón y corto, sus ojos los tenia de un color verde, el tercero era el mas corpulento de todos era blanco y su cabello lo tenia negro y rizado, y ;por ultimo fue un chico que me llamo la atención con tan solo mirarlo su tez era blanca pálida su cabello cobrizo tenia los ojos color grises, su mirada era penetrante que con tan solo imaginarlo que me erizaba la piel. Nos acercamos y el señor fue el que hablo

-mi amor quien es esta hermosa chica? Disculpa que lo diga pero es la verdad- yo solo asentí sonrojada por lo que había dicho

-ella es Bella Swan es nuestra vecina de enfrente nos trajo un presente como bienvenida- se veía en ella un entusiasmo al hablar que contagiaba- Bella el es mi esposo Carlisle y mis hijos Emmett, mi pequeña Alice y Edward

-mucho gusto Bellita-dijo el grandulón Emmett haciendo que me pusiera sonrojada-no te pongas asi, soy de confiar

-seremos grandes amigas Bella te lo aseguro porque me llamo Alice Cullen- me dijo la chica duendecillo lanzándoseme encima dándome un abrazo

-hola Bella es un gusto conocerte- fue el turno de hablar para el chico de pelo cobrizo y para terminar su presentación me dio un beso en la mejilla, en ese roce sentí una extraña sensación de electricidad o descarga eléctrica

- Bella te quieres quedar a comer con nosotros?- fue el turno de Esme en hablar- seria un honor tenerte en nuestra mesa. Quieres?

-disculpa Esme pero tengo tarea que hacer y es mucha. Será para otro dia lo prometo- le dije con pesar pero de verdad tenia que irme

-ahh tranquila, primero son los estudios- me dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa en la cara- luego haremos lo que prometiste

-Edward porque no acompañas a Bella a su casa y me vienes a ayudar a unas cosas en la cocina?-le pregunto Esme esperanzada

-claro claro lo hare-dijo no con muchos ánimos pero acepto-vamos Bella te acompaño

-hasta luego Esme fue un gusto conocerte a ti a tu familia-le dije dándole un beso y un abrazo y le prometí que iría a visitarla

-ahorita vengo no me extrañen los quiero- se despidió Edward de todos. Yo iba a abrir la puerta cuando sentí unas manos interponerse hacia las mias era Edward-te ayudo con la puerta, salgamos

De camino a mi casa me sentía un poco incomoda teniéndolo a lado de mi pero era soportable, cuando llegamos abri la puerta de mi casa y me di la vuelta para verlo y hay estaba esperándome y contemplándome, me puse nerviosa y creo que el lo noto

-pues ya llegamos, espero que te hayas divertido con mi madre-me dijo mirándose los zapatos-nos vemos luego fue un gusto conocerte Bella

-me la pase muy bien gracias-le dije un poco sonrojada-bueno esta bien nos vemos luego el placer es mio Edward

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.


End file.
